Something out of a Strange and Ridiculous Sitcom
by Royal-Phoenix 7000
Summary: Peraltiago Fluff. Oneshot! After bringing down Figgis in Florida, Jake and Amy lay in bed together for the first time in 6 months, and some suppressed emotions are brought to the surface.


It was quiet in the dark room where Amy and Jake lay. It felt perfect, in a way nothing had felt perfect in a long time. Of course, there was the unfortunate and dull ache of the bullet wound in Jake's leg, but he didn't mind. Not really. Not when he had Amy curled against him, her warm arms wrapped around him, and her soft breathing on his shoulder. Jake had always liked being the little spoon, much to Amy's amusement. He smiled to himself in the dark, thinking about Amy's dorky little grin. It felt surreal to finally be laying here again, with her, after all the times he had spent imagining this moment. Then again, the entire last 32 hours felt surreal to think about. Throwing glass eyes, fighting Figgis at "Fun Zone," breaking out of jail, being shot in the leg by his girlfriend, kissing Holt— it felt like something out of a strange and ridiculous sitcom.

"Jake?" Amy's voice was a whisper in the dark, daring herself to wake him.

"Yeah?" He hadn't known she was awake.

"Don't you ever make me have to shoot you again." She whispered shakily.

"No promises." He joked. She poked him the ribs. "Ow."

"I'm serious Jake. I feel terrible." She sounded ashamed. "Their should have been another way."

"But there wasn't. And you have nothing to apologize for, Ames. You were amazing." He reassured. "Besides-" Jake rolled over so that they were facing, his face inches from hers, "If I'm gonna get shot by _someone, _I'm glad it was _you_." He teased. Amy giggled softly, put out of her worry for the time being. He wrapped and arm around her and buried his face in her neck, still smiling softly.

They laid there silently, in the serene darkness, words unnecessary for the moment. Jake could feel the rise and fall of her chest, could smell her coconut shampoo. After a while of complete peace, Amy spoke softly.

"How are you feeling, Jake?"

"Ames, I've told you, my leg is fine, the doctors patched-"

"Not your leg, Jake," Amy interrupted, "_you._"

"What do you mean?"

"You spent 6 months without me Jake, that couldn't have been easy." She said softly.

"So did you."

"That was different, sure it wasn't easy, but I had Charles, and Rosa, and Terry, heck sometimes I even had Gina. Plus, I had work, and an environment I was used too." Amy explained. "But you, you were forced to a new and terrible place, where you had to spend your every waking moment living the life of someone your not, with no ways to deal with your emotions," She ran a hand through Jake's hair, "am I right?"

Jake wanted to tell her she was wrong, wanted to reassure her that he was fine, but her words hit to close to home. She was not wrong, and he wasn't exactly fine. He was surprised to feel his throat tighten and feel a burning sensation start at the corners of his eyes. He could not bring himself to lie.

"That was pretty damn accurate, Santiago." He confessed. Amy could hear the shake in his voice, could sense the unshed tears filling his eyes. She pulled him closer.

"And how did you feel, during those six months?" She asked softly. Jake didn't answer right a way.

"Pretty…lonely." He whispered. A single tear broke free and rolled across his cheek. Amy felt it land on her arm. She pressed a kiss to his damp cheek.

"What else?"

"There was always this- this hallow feeling that I- I could never fill-," He choked over a half-hearted sob, but continued to talk through his tears, "And I- I felt so- damn useless- not being able to catch Figgis, or- or do a useful job, or talk to you-" Jake dissolved into soft sobs, and once again buried his face in Amy's neck, letting her rub his back and whisper soft reassurances in her ear.

When Jake finally calmed himself to to sniffling he asked, "Are you gonna have me see the department shrink?" It was only half a joke. Amy held his head in front of hers, looking directly into shinning eyes through the dark.

"No, not if you don't want to. But I want you to know that I'm gonna be here, _always_, and you can _always_ tell me how you feel. You don't have to bottle up your feelings all the time. Sometimes, it okay to not be 'fine." Amy told him. He melted back into her, breathing in her coconut scent. "So what can I do to help you Jake? What do you need?"

"Time," He whispered, "and you."

Amy kissed his forehead softly. "You can have both."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Jake mumbled, letting it be the last be the last thing said before they fell into a peaceful silence once more.

It was quiet in the dark room where Amy and Jake lay. It felt perfect, in a way nothing had felt perfect in a long time. Of course, there was the a lot emotions they need to deal with, but they didn't mind. Not really. Not when he they had each other, and they always would.


End file.
